This invention relates to devices for latching a boat to a boat trailer.
It has been a long common practice to haul a boat from one body of water to another or to its storage by use of a trailer. When loading or unloading a boat from a trailer, the trailer is normally backed down an incline ramp leading to the water itself. The boat is secured in some manner to the trailer and when the ramp has reached the desired depth of the water, the securing means is released and the boat is permitted to float out into the water. When the boat is to be loaded back onto the trailer, the boatless trailer is then backed down the ramp and awaits the boat. The boat is then guided onto the trailer and secured to the trailer in some manner. Normally, it is common to align a boat with a boat trailer and then use the driving of the boat and the winch attached to the front of the boat to move the boat onto the trailer.